Mishaps of Otto and Jett: Roomies!
by Stray the Metallic Imp
Summary: Rated for launguage and lots of sexual hints and stuff. Poor Otto can't handle Jett in public, what are they going to do in an apartment together! See the chaos unfold, please R&R!


Mishaps of Otto and Jett: Roomies!

Disclaimer: I own Jett. I own Jett. I own Jett. I own Jett. (continues for thirty lines)

Notes: Haha! I am a success! Thank you **mythical gurl**, **Agent Silver**, **Goldbryn Callow Lyte**, **Shir-ran**, **Jun**, **DocOcksGirl31**, **cherryhobbit**, **Tentacle-Enthusiast**, **Space Toaster**, **NatzandtheRatz**, **anacsadder**, **Repto** and **blaze** for all reading Mishaps of Otto and Jett: First Job Together. I had no clue that Jett would become this popular! Wow, this is going to suck for poor Otto…

****

And let the Octo-Torture begin!!!

Otto walked into his apartment and flipped on the lights. He turned with a scowl as Jett came bounding in like some perverted gay puppy and looked around grinning his stupid, proud, arrogant, annoying, predatory, stupid, stupid, stupid grin. God, Otto had only met him that day and he hated the younger man more than any thing else already.

"Sooooo…Where is my room?"

Otto glared at the man's cocky flirtatious grin and sneered.

"You're going to sleep on the couch until I manage to decide what to do with you."

Jett exhaled and the green smoke swirled around in the air in front of him. He grinned wider and shoved his hands into his pockets casually.

"I could always stay in your room."

"YOU ARE TO BE NOWHERE NEAR MY ROOM!!! DO YOU UNDERSTAND??!!!"

Otto was nearing the end of his rope and the image of waking up one night to find Jett trying to undress him in his sleep was not something he would put up with. This guy thought that he was the boss, that he could do what he wanted, that Otto somehow belonged to him. It was time to prove the little shit wrong.

Otto stepped right up to the younger man in a very threatening way. The tentacles reared up and forward surrounding them and hissing in the most threatening way they could.

"You need to get a few things straight _Chaos_. **I'm** the boss, and you do what **I** say. I can do what ever **I** want to you and if Stan says your not good enough, I'm killing you one way or another. Do you understand you little father fucker?"

Jett's answer seemed to be very clear. Because his arms darted out and went behind Otto's head and he fisted the man's hair in his hands, pulling the large startled man forward and shoving his tongue into his mouth.

Needless to say, Otto was shocked and stood wide-eyed in surprise for a moment as a tongue and nasty smoke swirled in his mouth. Then the realization of what was happening came, and he reacted.

The tentacles lashed out grabbing Jett as roughly as possible. One grabbed the back of his neck and constricted, another his leg, another his shoulder, and the last his ankle.

He was ripped away from the target of his advances and thrown into the wall and pinned there by four very pissed off tentacles.

Otto stood red faced and utterly and completely pissed. He had just discovered that while the smoke smelled like cleaner and green apples barbecued with a blowtorch, it tasted like twelve different kinds of ass.

The taste was horrible enough alone, and then the thought that a male tongue had also been in his mouth made him want to gag.

But he settled for spitting repeatably on the floor.

When he was done spitting, he looked up at the trapped Chaos and glared murder; he even reached up and removed his glasses to show the man just how pissed he was. With a clenched jaw and bared teeth he stomped up to the chaos god.

"What the hell do you think you were doing? Didn't you hear a word that I had said? Do you realize how much pain I'm going to put you through?! Do you?!"

Jett made a few strangled sounds that couldn't be made out and Otto relaxed the grip around the punk's neck and told him to repeat that.

"So your into sadism."

Otto snarled instantly and gave up throwing his arms up in a showing of aggravated defeat. He turned away growling and stalked angrily away into his room slamming the door shut with a loud bang.

Jett stood up from where he had fell and rubbed his bruised neck. Stretching he started taking steps towards the door.

"DON'T EVEN THINK ABOUT IT!!!"

Was yelled from inside before he could get to close. Grinning the younger man walked proudly to the sofa and jumped on it landing on his side.

"You'll give in sometime roomie!"

And he laughed proudly.

End of Story

Man, I feel so tired for some reason. I went to the mall today and bought myself a huge ass pair of anarchy boots, some cool shoelaces, a wallet, and the Spider-Man 2 novelization. Hope you liked the ock torture and please review!

Stray-


End file.
